wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Delivery
Characters present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Mailman (debut) Summary Wubbzy opens Walden's toy train when the mailman gives him a package to hold for Walden until he comes to retrieve it. Recap Wubbzy is playing with his toy train set, when the mailman comes over to deliver a package for Walden. However, he isn't home to pick it up, so he leaves it with Wubbzy until he gets back. Wubbzy is highly curious and wishes to open it, seeing as it's from a toy store. He keeps himself distracted by playing with his toy train instead until he can no longer resist the package and opens it by sneakily doing so. The toy is a Tooty-Toot Turbo Train. Wubbzy opens the box to take a peek inside and take it out to play with it. He turns it on and watches it go until he hears someone at the door. He hurriedly tries to catch the train when Widget comes inside and Wubbzy tries to tell what he was doing. Widget happens to see the train and she notices the package, then asks if it's Wubbzy's. When he tells her its really Walden's, Widget suggests that he should put everything back, since you shouldn't play with other people's toys. She suddenly has a change of heart upon wondering what the track may look like and before the two know it, they put the track together. It's then that Wubbzy gets a call from Walden, who tells him that he was told Wubbzy has his package. He then tells him that he'll come to pick it up. The two hurry up to put everything away, but Wubbzy and Widget realize that the train engine is still on the loose! Widget leaves and returns with her special gadget, the Suction-Cup Bazooka 3000. She seems to grab it, but the force from the train is so hard and fast it easily manages to come loose. Widget then tries with a butterfly net, but in the process,, she and Wubbzy both run into each other. As they get up, Wubbzy hears Walden coming closer and tries to stop his friend from getting inside. Wubbzy lies to him when Walden asks why he was in the backyard. Walden then notices that he is out of breath, to which Wubbzy claims he is in training. Walden mentions the package and goes inside as Wubbzy runs in after him and Widget resumes running after the train. Wubbzy lies again, claiming the package to be heavy and that he should leave the package here. Walden is about to say something when he notices Widget running around. Wubbzy claims he was trying to catch butterflies, then Walden sees that the package was open. He suspects Wubbzy, making him admit that he was playing with the train set and he and Widget having trouble catching it. Walden takes out the remote control that Wubbzy didn't know about and turns it off. Wubbzy figured that he should have read the instructions as Widget brings over the train and Wubbzy apologizes. Walden isn't at all angry, then he explains that he won the train in a science contest, so he gave it to Wubbzy since he loves trains so much. He gets upset that his new train is all wrecked, but Walden assures him that Widget can fix it as good as new. A little bit later, Wubbzy is playing with his new train set when he finds his friends playing with his old one instead. This makes him want to play with them instead and he drops the controller, making the new train stop, and the episode ends. Transcript (Wubbzy's house - Living room) *Choo Choo* Wubbzy: There goes the train! Over the bridge! Choo choo!! And now he's going around the bend... and under the tunnel! CHOO CHOO!! Wow! *Laughs* I love trains! *Ding Dong* *Door squeaks* Mailman: Hello, Wubbzy. I have a special delivery here. Wubbzy: Wow, wow!! Is it for me? Mailman: No, it's for Walden. But he's not home right now so is it okay if I leave this package with you until he get's home? Wubbzy: Sure! Mailman: Thanks, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Oof, oof, augh! *Crash* Wubbzy: "Toy Universe". That's the greatest toy store in the whole world! Hey, I wonder what it is. A rocket-powered sled? A singing and dancing robot? A stuffed three-toed sloth? Oh well. Back to my trains. Choo choo!! ... Choo-choo!! Choo choo!! Choo choo!! Choo ch-augh-oops! Oh, look at that. I ran right into this silly old package. Gee, that's interesting. If somebody just pulled it that flat, it could open right up. Now Walden's package is wide open. I should check to make sure everything's in there. *Gasp* It's the Tooty Toot Turbo Train! The coolest train set in the world! Wow...!! *Choo Choo* *Choo Choo* *Choo Choo* Wubbzy: Cool...!! *Vroom* *Ding Dong* Wubbzy: *Gasp* That must be Walden looking for his package. I-I have to put you away! *Choo Choo* *Boing* *Yoink, boing* *Door opens* Widget: That you there, Wubbzy? Wubbzy: Widget? Widget: You okay there, little buddy? Wubbzy: Yes, uh- I was just chasing.. *Choo choo* Widget: Cool-a-moondo! *Choo Choo* Widget: *Gasp* The Tooty Toot Turbo Train! Is it yours? Wubbzy: No. It's Walden's. Widget: Ooh.., ooh, ooh, ooh, you should never play with somebody else's toys without asking, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: I know... Widget: You know Wubbster, you really oughta put everything away. Wubbzy: You're right.. Widget: Although... I wonder what the track looks like. Wubbzy: I guess we could put it together really quick, *Tracks scatter* Wubbzy: just to get an idea. Widget: Sure thing! I can use my new four-bit hydraulic screwdriver. *Humming* Hm, let's see now. This goes here, and this goes here.. *Vroom* *Choo Choo* Widget: Hm. Well now. That can't be right. Wubbzy: Maybe we should check the directions. Widget: Yup. That's another way to do it. *Phone rings* Wubbzy: Hello? Walden: Hello, Wubbzy. It's Walden. I understand you have a package of mine. Wubbzy: Uh.. Yeah. Walden: I'll be right over there to get it. Wubbzy: Walden is coming! Walden is coming!! Widget: Oh, good. Maybe he can figure out these here directions. Wubbzy: No! We have to put the train set away right now! Widget: Oh! No problem-o! *Screwdriver whiring* *Vacuum sucking* *Choo Choo* *Tracks scatter, scatter* *Boing, boing* *Taping* Wubbzy: I get the feeling that something's missing. *Choo Choo* *Buzz* *Train chugging* Wubbzy: Follow that train! *Choo Choo* Wubbzy & Widget: *Panting* *Choo Choo* *Choo Choo* Wubbzy: We'll never catch it. Widget: Sure will! Wait there Wubbzy. I have the perfect gadget for catching a runaway train. Wubbzy: What's that? Widget: Why it's my patented Super-Suction Cup Bazooka 3000. *Choo Choo* Widget: Watch this. *Sproing* *Plunge* Widget: *Laughs* I got it! I got it!! *Stretching* *Pop* Widget: Oops. I don't got it. Look out!! *Plunge* Wubbzy: Oh! *Boing, plunge* Widget: Ugh. Oh, I'm sorry about that, Wubbzy. *Choo choo* *Choo Choo* *Clash, clash* *Poof, poof* *Pop, pop* *Choo Choo-* *Clash* *Weak Choo Choo* *Tweating* *Weak Choo Choo* Wubbzy: I got it! Widget: I got it! Wubbzy: I got it!! Widget: I got it! Wubbzy & Widget: I got it..!! *Bonk* Widget: Oh. We got it all right. Walden: *Humming* Wubbzy: Oh no! Walden's here. Walden: *Humming* Hello, Wubbzy. What were you doing in the backyard? Wubbzy: *Panting* Uh, oh. *Pants* Nothing! Uh, nothing at all! Walden: Then how come you're out of breath? Wubbzy: Uh, I'm.. in training. *Jumping* *Choo Choo* Walden: Listen to that. *Choo Choo* Walden: I didn't know the train was this close to your house. Wubbzy: Huh, you'd be surprised. *Choo Choo* Walden: Anyway, I'm here for my package, Wubbzy. Is it inside? *Choo Choo* Walden: Ah, here it is. Wubbzy: Uh.. You know, Walden, it's kinda heavy. Maybe you should leave it here for now. Walden: Funny you should say that, Wubbzy, because- Widget: Hey there! Get over here! Walden: What's Widget doing out there? Wubbzy: Oh, she's catching butterflies. Walden: On the ground? Widget: Whoa!! *Crash* Walden: Ha! That Widget is always up to something. Anyway, as I was saying, ..Hey! I think this package was already opened. Wubbzy. What's going on here? Wubbzy: I confess, Walden. I was playing with your new train set. Walden: You were? Wubbzy: Yes. And now I can't stop it. *Choo Choo* Wubbzy: It's running wild all over the backyard. *Choo Choo* *Clang* *Choo Choo* *Bonk* Walden: So I see. *Pop* *Choo Choo* *Ding* Widget: I got it! Wubbzy: I guess we should've read the directions. Walden: I guess so. Wubbzy: Gee. The engine is all beat up. I'm really sorry, Walden. I shouldn't have played with your train set without asking. Walden: Heh. Actually, Wubbzy, the train set belongs to you. Wubbzy: Huh? Walden: I won it in a science contest and I wanted you to have it because I know how much you love trains. Wubbzy: 'You mean it's mine!? *''Groans* '''Walden: Don't worry. I'm sure Widget can fix it up as good as new. Widget: Heheh! No problem-o! *Screwdriver whiring* (Wubbzy's house - Living room) *Train chugging* *Choo Choo* Wubbzy: Gee, thanks for fixing up my brand new train set, guys. Can you both stay and play with it? Guys? Walden: There goes the train! Over the bridge! Widget: Choo choo!! *Choo Choo* end Quotes Wubbzy: Hey, I wonder what it is. A rocket-powered sled? A singing and dancing robot? A stuffed three-toed sloth? Wubbzy: Oh, look at that. I ran right into this silly old package. Gee, that's interesting. If somebody just pulled it that flat, it could open right up. Now Walden's package is wide open. Wubbzy: Oh, she's catching butterflies. Wubbzy: I guess we should've read the directions. Walden: I won it in a science contest and I wanted you to have it because I know how much you love trains. Trivia * This is the first episode to be written by series regular Frederick Stroppel. * It was never explained why Widget came over to Wubbzy's house in the first place. It's likely she wanted to play with Wubbzy or just visit him. Error * Wubbzy says "butterflies' instead of 'flutterflies' like it should be. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A Tail of tales dvd Category:A Tail of tails dvd Category:A Tale of tails dvd Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy